


Thorin I

by NoeliaSC



Series: One-shot [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoeliaSC/pseuds/NoeliaSC
Summary: (Y/N) worked at a tavern on a small town. Nothing special or interesting ever happens there, until a particular sophisticated dawrf.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/ (Y/N)
Series: One-shot [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386412





	Thorin I

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of this fanfic about Thorin. I started writing after watching "The hobbit" and fell in love with Thorin all over again. 
> 
> I'm not sure how to continue it, so I'll appreciate a lot some feedback. 
> 
> P.S.: English isn't my first language, sorry in advance.

Nothing special or barely interesting happens on the small town of Hyun. Even though the town was located near the road between Bree and Rivendell, not many people used to visit it. The only place travellers stopped was the tavern, dwarves and humans stopped by on their way to see the elves or the reign of dwarves. They ate something and then left as soon as they finished. You didn’t blame them, you would do the very same thing if she can. Unfortunately, it was not possible. Leaving wasn’t an option despite her desires of living adventures.   
Those desires were the one that lead you to get a job on the town tavern. Boss was a strict half dwarf who seemed to be never happy about what you did. Although, you started to think that anger was his permanente mood.   
―(Y/N) you are late again! ― he yelled as soon as you arrive. It was his way of saying “good morning”  
―My shift hasn’t started yet. The tavern ain’t opened.   
―It will be opened when I said so. Now go to clean tables.   
The morning went as usual, cleaning and attending the few people who came to eat and drink, to feed themselves before carry on with their trip. After lunch, the tavern used to be quiet and almost empty, it was unusual to have people to dinner except some folks from town. That’s why you were surprised when a group appeared on the tavern asking from food and bed. The food was possible, but bed? No One would ever sleep on that tavern if you could avoided. Your boss wasn't prepared for that and so was the bedrooms. That meant more yelling for your boss.   
So the rest of your day was preparing bed and rooms. You haven’t work that fast and hard since that time a small group of hobbits came and kept asking for more food (who ate two breakfasts?).   
The bedrooms of the tavern was simple and useful, practical would be a good word to sum it; just a small bed (again an useful bed, but that doesn’t mean comfortable), a chair with a table, a nice desk and a wardrobe. Old furniture, her boss hadn’t considered get newer ones but travellers didn’t stay so usual. So, not need it.   
One thing about yourself, when you are concentrated on your work, you sand. Maybe that’s why you didn’t hear when someone came into the room. In your favour, you would say that the visitor was quite hard to see. He dressed up on black, his coat and also his hair and beard were as dark as a raven feathers.   
Your instinct was to screamed and pull out the knife you hide under your dress. He looked strong, trained and ready for a fight, even though he was shorter than you, that may be a chance for you. The man seemed to do the same thing, calibrating you, thinking about how would be a fight between you too. For a moment, you two were involved on a game of looks.   
You were the first one to speak, though your eyes were still on his.   
―I’m (Y/N), I’m doing the room. Food is downstairs, I’ll try to finish early.   
He just nodded and said nothing. You continued, just to fill the silent.   
―You may leave your possessions here, sir. No one will touch it. I’ll put them on the wardrobe.   
―I would like to rest, I’m interesting in the food.   
―Hmm, just. I have to prepare the room before that, sir.   
―I’m saying it not need it. The bed cannot be worst that the floor, I have sleep on worst places.   
It crossed your mind to reply with a sarcastic comment, your boss didn’t like that. People used to say that dwarf don’t have any sense of humour but you thought otherways, not all darves may be the same.   
―It’s hard to believe, this mattress is like a rock.   
―I like rocks, I’m a dwarf.   
Oops, wrong joke, wrong person.   
Probable your face had turned red all the sudden. You finished the room on a record time and pretended to leave. “Oh, (Y/N) you are lucky, you can’t leave time. You are such a disaster!”, you thought to yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @NoeliaSC98


End file.
